Crónica de un entrenador
by dadmartinezg
Summary: Narra la historia de un entrenador de nombre André De La Fontaine mientras intenta convertirse en el campeón de Belmontwood, sin darse cuenta que su destino lo espera en aquel lejano y extraño lugar. ¿Secreto tiene la familia real de Belmontwood? ¿Que oculta la familia De La Fontaine?


Tendemos a ver nuestra vida como una línea que se extiende a través de los años hasta que concluye aquel trayecto con nuestra inevitable muerte, pero yo no creo que la vida sea así, yo la veo como un enorme telar que de apoco va entretejiendo otras vidas y experiencias hasta al final crear un enorme y perfecto bordado, y como si de una pieza textil se tratara, al comienzo es amorfa y no se puede apreciar el diseño que se ha comenzado a tejer hasta que es terminada.

Esta es mi historia, sé que muchos esperarían que empezará contando esas proezas que me ganaron el mote de "Héroe legendario", de eso ya se han encargado cientos de poetas, músicos y escritores a los cuales admiro y agradezco profundamente pero con esto intento separar al hombre de la leyenda, esta no es la historia de un héroe, es la historia de un joven ordinario que sin querer tuvo un destino extraordinario, simplemente es la crónica de un entrenador.

Antes que de empezar con esta historia me gustaría hablar un poco de mí. Mi nombre es André De La Fontaine, nací en ciudad Porcelana, la ciudad más grande de Teselia, mis padres fueron Paris De La Fontaine y Agatha Johnson, cuando nací los médicos me diagnosticaron con un raro tipo de albinismo que afectaba únicamente la coloración de mi iris, así que los primeros dos meses de mi vida tuve los ojos rojos, sin embargo de un día para otro mis ojos comenzaron a pigmentarse hasta llegar a tomar la cloración la grisácea que tendría el resto de mi vida, además de eso tuve perfecta salud durante mi niñez. Mi vida fue la de cualquier otro niño, cuando no estaba en la escuela de entrenadores o ayudando a mis padres en la cafetería de familia, me la pasaba soñando en cómo sería cuando cumpliera 10 años y saliera a convertirme en campeón como esos que me encantaba ver en la televisión.

Cuando cumplí diez años, llegó el día de comenzar mi viaje para intentar conquistar la liga Teselia me sentía el ser más feliz, no me fue difícil escoger mi primer pokémon, desde la primera vez que vi a mi compañero en laboratorio de la profesora Juniper supe que ese Oshawot, al cual llamé Kaiyo, era el pokémon ideal para mí, sin embargo mi viaje duró muy poco, con tan sólo dos días de aventura recibí una noticia de mi madre; mi padre había muerto de un infarto, se suponía que solo iba a regresar por unos cuantos días para el funeral pero decidí quedarme con mi madre para ayudarla con la cafería un par de semanas más, pero esas se semanas se convirtieron en meses y los meses en años, en una abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había pasado medía década y yo terminé por rendirme de mi sueño, claro a veces tenía un par de batallas con entrenadores que llegaban de visita a la ciudad aunque eso sólo lo hacía en mi tiempo libre, el cual no era mucho, pero aun con eso Kaiyo logró evolucionar en Dewott. Supongo que eso es todo lo que puedo contar, mi vida era aburrida hasta ese día, el día cero.

Día 0

El día que cambió mi vida comenzó con un sueño, un sueño que había sido recurrente desde que tenía memoria, era extraño pero de cierta forma me hacía sentir muy bien, supongo que por eso nunca me preocupé por soñar la misma cosa al menos una vez por semana; en el sueño me encontraba en una especie de fiesta dentro de un hermoso y lujoso salón, había mucha gente y parecía que todos me apreciaban y respetaban, pero había alguien en especial, una chica guapísima, piel extremadamente pálida, de ojos color esmeralda y una larga cabellera rubia, vestía un esponjoso vestido azabache, hablaba con la mujer de un tema que por más que intento e intenté jamás pude recordar, después de una larga charla la invitaba a bailar, en el fondo sonaba un lento y armonioso vals, pero sus ojos y su sonrisa eran tan destruyentes que apenas y logro recordar la melodía, cuando bailaba con ella sentía como si todo la sangre de mi cuerpo se aglomerada en mi rostro y fuera a explotar y como si cien mil Caterpies se pasearan por mis entrañas, era un sentimiento que en ningún momento previo había experimentado, era incomodo pero al mismo tiempo muy agradable, era amor, amor de verdad, pero me estoy adelantando demasiado, aun no entenderían de que hablo, y bueno cada noche que tenía ese sueño, una vez terminada aquella pieza, despertaba y ese día no fue la excepción.

Abrí mis ojos para ver mi habitación con posters de líderes y entrenadores destacados de mi región y escuchar a mi madre rompiendo sus cuerdas vocales para que yo bajara a desayunar, después del desayuno mi madre y yo partimos para atender nuestra cafetería, fue una mañana muy floja, hasta que cerca del medio día, un rostro familiar entró por la puerta de la cafetería, no lo podía creer, era una chica idéntica a la de mi sueño aunque claro esta vestía muy diferente, en lugar del elegante vestido negro tenía un look más informal; usaba zapatos deportivos, leggins negros y una sudadera blanca con capucha pero había otro aspecto que hacia una diferencia más grande, esta chica no tenía los ojos de color verdes, eran grises, un gris muy familia, idéntico al de mis ojos. La joven se sentó en barra, yo no sabía que ocurría, por un momento pensé que me encontraba soñando o que mi mente me hacía una mala jugada, al final sólo me quedé pasmado mirándola fijamente de la manera más obvia posibles.

— Hola...— dijo desconcertada la chica para que saliera de mi trance.

— Disculpa es sólo que estoy algo cansado.

— Está bien— dijo con una sonrisa burlona— sólo quiero un café.

— Enseguida.

Fui a la cocina para pedirle el café a mi madre y posteriormente entregárselo a la joven, pero no podía evitar seguir observándola, era algo muy extraño para mí, entre más la veía más se asemejaba a la mujer mi sueño y esos ojos grises me causaban aún más curiosidad, era la primera persona que conocía con la misma tonalidad que los míos.

— Soy muy mayor para ti — dijo de la nada.

— ¿Mande?

— Desde que llegué me estás mirando de píes a la cabeza, eres muy obvio niño, no me mal intérpretes, me siento alagada pero no me gustan tan tiernos — expresó riéndose sínicamente.

— ¡No es eso! — se me subieron los colores al rostro — es sólo que me recuerdas a alguien...

— Claro...

— ¡Es verdad!

— Está bien te creo — comenzó a reír a carcajadas — bueno entonces me debes estar confundiendo, es mi primera vez en esta ciudad.

— ¿Enserio? ¿De dónde eres?

— Un lugar muy lejano.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— ¿Eh? Pareces muy interesado.

— No, es que... — no sabía que inventar para no verme como un raro acosador, hasta que se me ocurrió como salir de esa — es que eres la primera persona que conozco que tiene el mismo color de ojos qué yo.

— Qué raro, bueno en mi familia es muy común, mi padre los tenía de ese color, también mi abuelo y mis hermanos...

— ¿En verdad? — ahora me encontraba genuinamente interesado — por favor dime de dónde eres.

— Ya te dije un lugar muy lejano, se llama Belmontwood.

— ¿Belmontwood? Jamás había escuchado de él.

— Se encuentra muy, muy, muy al norte de esta región.

— Increíble... cuéntame más.

— Eres muy raro niño aun que me haces reír mucho — me respondió con tono burlón — pero me debo de ir, aún tengo mucho que ver por aquí, si quieres saber más búscalo en Google — sacó un billete de su bolsa y se levantó — quédate con el cambió.

— ¡Espera! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Verónica — contestó sonriéndome.

— Yo me llamo André, André Ross.

— Bueno André Ross, nos vemos.

Verónica salió del lugar tras eso.

El resto del día transcurrió muy lento hasta llegar la hora de cerrar el negocio e ir a casa. Lo primero que hice al llegar a mi hogar fue buscar en internet "Belmontwood" me apareció mucha información el lugar; era una monarquía, su reina era muy joven y efectivamente se encontraba al norte del continente, al parecer era un destino turístico por su liga y hermosos castillos, y en esa sección había una foto del salón principal del palacio real, al ver esa imagen se me erizó la piel, era exactamente el lugar en donde recordaba bailar en mi sueño, en ese instante mi madre me llamó para cenar, bajé y estuvimos comiendo en calladamente hasta que mi madre rompió el silencio

— ¿Te ocurre algo hijo?

— No es nada es sólo que últimamente he pensado en retomar mi viaje, ya sabes competir en la liga.

— No puedes

— ¿Qué?

— Que no puedes, tienes una responsabilidad aquí en la cafetería, lo siento.

— ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! Sabes que ser entrenador es mi sueño desde pequeño ¡No pienso pasar el resto de mi vida en ese mísero negocio!

— ¡Pues lástima! Así será, quieras o no.

— Desde que murió papá, cambiaste, tú eras la que más me apoyaba, te volviste una vieja agría.

Mi madre me dio un a fuerte bofetada.

— Tú no sabes nada, no tienes ni idea — dijo mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

— No porque nunca me dijeron nada, era un niño pero me daba cuenta ¿Por qué no conozco a nadie de mi familia paterna? ¿Por qué no fueron ni al funeral de papá? ¿Por qué no me dejas continuar mi viaje? Siempre que lo comento me chantajeas para que me quede, tú solías apoyarme, tú me decías que sería el próximo campeón de Teselia ¿qué pasó? ¿Crees qué papá quería esto?

Mi madre sólo se soltó a llorar sin responder nada, yo de inmediato comencé a sentir culpa, la abracé y me disculpe.

— Perdón mamá, yo no quería hacerte sentir así, yo sólo...

— ¡No! Tienes razón mereces respuestas, creo que ya tienes edad, espérame aquí.

Mi madre subió a su habitación un momento y regreso con un sobre negro.

— El mismo día que comenzó tu viaje llegó esto en correo.

Abrió el sobre para mostrar el contenido, era el dibujo de la silueta de lo que parecía una fuente y debajo escrito con tinta roja, dos nombre; "Paris De La Fontaine" y "André De La Fontaine".

— ¿Quiénes son esas personas? — pregunté desconcertado.

— Paris De La Fontaine es el verdadero nombre de tu padre, Scott Ross era sólo el nombre que adoptó para que no lo encontrarán, por lo tanto tú eres André De La Fontaine.

— ¿Para qué no lo encontrarán? ¿Quién?

— Los De La Fontaine, él decía que eran gente muy poderosa y con ideales errados, él no estaba de acuerdo con su forma de pensar así que huyó.

— No entiendo ¿Cómo que su forma de pensar?

— No lo sé, él jamás habló mucho conmigo sobre eso, pero André sólo lo hacía para protegernos, él no murió de un infarto, fue asesinado el mismo día que llegó la carta.

Quedé en shock era demasiada información que procesar.

— ¿Entonces fue su familia? ¿Por qué?

— Tu padre nunca me dijo gran cosa, ni siquiera cuando llegó la carta, sólo me dijo que te llamara y se puso como loco, salió apresurado de la casa y luego ya no volvió.

— ¿No te dijo nada más de su familia?

— No, era muy reservado en ese aspecto, por eso no puedo dejar que te vayas, la carta también decía tú nombre.

— Si la carta tuviera relación con la muerte de mi padre, yo ya estaría muerte si ellos quisieran, lo hicieron con él ¿Qué los detendría conmigo? Piénsalo han pasado años y nunca ha pasado nada, agradezco que te hayas preocupado conmigo, ya he perdido 5 años, mañana me iré.

— Pero...

— Ya lo he decidido, lo siento, tengo mucho que pensar, hasta mañana.

Me fui rápidamente a mi habitación sin decir más, había un millón de dudas y miedos en mi cabeza pero al mismo tiempo nació una convicción, tenía que ir a Beelmontwood, me daba un raro presentimiento pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que Verónica y el salón del palacio no podían ser una simple coincidencia, sentía que había algo más en ese lugar, de cierta forma creía que ahí encontraría respuestas. Esa noche después de la discusión con mi madre, luego de refeccionar un rato sobre lo que haría a la mañana siguiente y antes de ir a la cama, decidí busca en internet información de la familia de mi padre, ocurrió algo muy extraño, al ingresar las palabras en el buscador simplemente me arrogó la siguiente leyenda: "No se han encontrado resultados para tu búsqueda (De La Fontaine)".

Día 1

Me levanté y con algo de miedo bajé, el olor que se percibía era exquisito, mi madre había preparado sus famosos Waffles, no dije nada sólo me senté, ella me acercó un enorme plato repleto de la deliciosa comida, tomó lugar frente a mí y me sonrío.

— Bueno más vale que comas bien mi campeón porque te espera un largo viaje, ya está empacado dinero y todo lo que necesitas en la mochila sobre el sillón de la sala, sólo ponle la ropa que quiera llevarte, recuerda que cuando viajas debes llevar tanto ropa fresca como abrigada.

Me levante y abracé fuertemente a mi madre.

— Gracias mamá, te amo.

— Yo también te amo hijo, ahora come tu desayuno que me vas a hacer llorar.

Al terminar de comer, mi madre se despidió emotivamente y partió a la cafetería, yo por mi parte preparé mi ropa y partí a la estación de trenes, ahí compré un boleto hacía la frontera norte donde tendría que tomar otro tren hacía Belmontwood. Cuando tomé asiento en las bancas de la estación en la espera de mi tren, me di cuenta de que ahí se encontraba la chica del día anterior, mientras me acercaba, ella me reconoció.

— ¿Me has estado siguiendo? No sé si eso es romántico o perturbador— dijo entre risas.

— No, claro que no, yo sólo vine a tomar un tren.

— ¿Enserio? ¿A dónde vas?

— A... Ciudad Esmalte — mentí para ocultar que iba a su lugar de procedencia.

— ¿Vas por el museo?

— Sí

— Bueno estuve ahí hace poco, no es tan interesante como dicen pero frente al museo hay un buen restaurant de comida típica de la región, deberías pasar.

— Claro, lo tomaré en cuenta ¿Tú a dónde te diriges?

— A Ciudad Loza, ahí tomaré un vuelo para Kanto dicen que el casino de Ciudad Azulona es de lo más genial.

— Viajas mucho.

— Supongo que sí, esa es mi pasión aun que me ha causado muchos problemas familiares.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Digamos que le dejé todas mis responsabilidades a mi hermana menor, pero bueno ella es una chica más responsable y madura que yo, a pesar de su corta edad, así era mejor, y bueno ahora me debe de odiar pero ya se le pasará.

— ¿Qué edad tiene?

— Ahora debe de tener 15 y mi otro hermano 13, hace tres años que no tengo contacto con ellos.

— Deberías visitarlos, no creo que te odien, deben de extrañarte.

— Si voy a visitarlos, no creo volver viva — dijo riendo— bueno no tanto así pero créeme no soy bienvenida ahí — la chica miro mi cintura, donde suelo colocar mis pokébolas — ¿Y esa pokébola? ¿Eres un entrenador?

— Así es y de los mejores de Ciudad Porcelana.

— ¿Enserio? Bueno no me gusta presumir pero yo sí soy muy buena en las batallas ¿Qué te parece si nos echamos una en lo que esperamos?

— Me parece genial.

Ambos salimos a fuera de la estación.

— Bueno André ¿te parece un tres contra tres?

— Lo qué ocurre es que... bueno sólo tengo un pokémon.

Verónica comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

— Enserio que eres el niño más gracioso que conozco, bueno entonces será uno contra uno, tengo algo perfecto para un novato cómo tú ¡Ve Beherz! — la chica arrojó una hermosa pokébola negra con el contorno dorado de donde surgió un Beldum.

— ¡No soy un Novato! ¡Ve Kaiyo! — lancé la pokébola de mi Dewott.

— Comencemos Beherz ¡Derribo!

Mi Kaiyo esquivó rápidamente la brutal envestida del pokémon metálico.

— Bien Kaiyo, Berldum sólo puede aprender ese ataque, mientras controlemos su derribo lo tenemos en la bolsa.

— Veo que alguien hizo su tarea pero... ¡la hizo mal! ¡Cabezazo Zen!

El Beldum comenzó a expedir un brillo rosado y se abalanzó con gran ímpetu en contra de mi amigo haciendo que este retrocediera.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible?! Se supone que Beldum sólo puede aprender Derribo.

— Beherz no es un Beldum del montón.

— No te rindas Kaiyo ¡Concha Filo!

Mi Dewott arremetió en contra de del enemigo utilizando sus dos caracola como si de un arma blanca se trataran, pero eso no fue suficiente para la gran defensa del tipo acero.

— ¡Beherz Cabeza de Hierro!

Beldum se lanzó con gran fuerza en contra de Dewott, golpeándolo con tal potencia que lo dejó tendido en suelo.

— ¿Ya fue todo? Bueno supongo que los ataques que le lancé son de mucha patencia como para un pokémon en apenas su segunda fase.

Kaiyo se levantó a duras penas y me miró decididamente.

— ¡No comenzaremos nuestro viaje con una derrota! hemos esperado demasiado para esto ¡Kaiyo Corte Furia!

Kaiyo atacó con un potente zarpazo de verdusco resplandor, la potencia del ataque fue impresionante, tanto que mandó a volar al rival hasta una de las paredes de la estación dejándolo debilitado.

— ¿ha? Un golpe crítico... ¡No es justo! — Verónica me mi miró y sonrió — bueno me has ganado pero fue por puro factor suerte— la chica regreso al pokémon a su pokébola — las reglas son las reglas, toma — me entregó un poco de dinero— y cómo me has hecho reír estos días, ten un bono extra— me entrego la pokébola de Beherz.

— No puedo, es tu pokémon.

— Está bien, yo sé que tú cuidarás mucho de este pequeño, por favor — Esa chica tenía un efecto raro en mí, simplemente no le podía decir que no.

— Muchas gracias, te prometo que nos haremos fuertes juntos.

— Eso espero André.

De pronto se escuchó en el alta voz «Pasajeros con destino en Ciudad Loza favor de abordar».

— Oh esa es mi llamada, hasta luego André, tengo el presentimiento de nuestros caminos se volverán a unir, ya verás.

Verónica me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo para tomar su tren. Tenía razón, nuestros caminos se unirían de nuevo, pero para llegar a eso aún falta contar mucho, y en ese instante mi verdadero objetivo era Belmontwood.


End file.
